


Five Times Steve and Sam Kissed

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: M/M, five things, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve and Sam might have kissed, at various points during their partnership. (Death warning is for canon events.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Steve and Sam Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



1\. They had just met on Exiles' Island, and Steve, though trapped by the Cosmic Cube in the Red Skull's body, was training Sam to fight with him against Skull's former henchmen.

As Sam improved, their sparring got closer and more vigorous, and one day, things got a little more intimate.

They might have gotten more intimate still, but, while Steve Rogers and the newly-created Falcon were staring at each other, flustered and panting with exertion, uncertain of where to go next, the Red Skull decided to use the Cube to look in on his archnemesis.

Their second, more purposeful, kiss had a spectator.

"Nein!" said the Skull, startled and disgusted. He followed his exclamation with several racist, homophobic, and generally rude German words. "No. Not like *that*."

Ever so slightly, history changed, and their first kisses were lost.

2\. They didn't kiss [when Steve managed to get Sam the antidote](http://pics.livejournal.com/caia_comica/pic/0005a9rr). The moment was too fragile, too precious for that.

When the effects of the serum on Cap started to drive them apart--made Sam question his worth as Steve's partner--he thought back to that moment and *wished* there were anything as simple as a kiss, or a serum even, that would make it all better.

Would make Sam understand, not just that he loved him, but that he *respected* him, *needed* him.

After Sam came back from Wakanda with wings, after he had proved himself to himself, it was Falcon, and not Cap, who claimed a kiss.

3\. Over the years, Captain America and the Falcon had gone their separate ways, but--the second time Steve relinquished his identity and his ties to the government--Sam answered the call D-Man and Nomad put out and went to help his friend.

Helping him, in this case, seemed to involve him and Redwing traveling around in the country in a rather crowded van. It was crowded and at the same time lonely--Nomad, D-Man and Nomad's sidekick/girlfriend, Vagabond, were having some sort of romantic triangle in the back of the van, most of the time, while he attempted to keep Cap from being too depressed over his rejection by his country in the front.

It was yet another situation in which Sam was grateful he had Redwing, a sane friend with whom he could fly, mentally or physically, away from the van for short distances.

Cap had no such escape; not that, having *found* him, any of his companions, least of all Falc, would be likely to let him go brood on his own again.

So Sam stayed by his friend, most of the time, and around the hundredth time he told Cap that it wasn't the *government* who made him a hero, goddamnit, which was probably the four-hundredth time he'd heard that on this particular road trip, Sam leaned over and kissed him.

Cap looked startled and looked around anxiously. "I can't. I'm not...who I was anymore." But he didn't seem convinced. Sam missed his utter conviction.

"I'm not exactly who *I* was when we first met, either. But I've known you as Captain America and I've known you as Steve Rogers and I've known you as Nomad and I *met* you when you'd switched bodies with the Red Skull. You're close enough."

Steve smiled. "Still. This is a bad time." He gestured toward the backseat.

Sam looked back. "I think they're busy. Actually, I think we should break that fight up. Later, though, my friend."

4\. What, exactly, Sharon thinks Sam can *do* with Steve, once Steve's made his mind up, Sam's not sure, but she doesn't blame him for trying.

They've both watched Steve chase after Bucky rumors before, and it never ended well. But there was never any stopping him.

"I've have to do this," said Steve, before Sam could even get through all the reasons why this was probably a bad idea.

"I know," said Sam. He hadn't promised Sharon any miracles. "But whoever this Winter Soldier is, *I'm* not about to let you get killed over him."

"Thank you," said Steve.

"No problem." Sam looked at him thoughtfully. "But. Whatever you find, just know that I'll still be here for you. In the land of the living." He placed a soft kiss on his friend's cheek. "Where to now?"

5\. Steve was dead.

Captain America was dead.

Try as he could, Sam couldn't quite believe it; he'd been presumed dead before, after all, a few times since he'd been thawed out of his ice burg.

He knew, suddenly, personally, how Steve had felt about Bucky all these years; and after all, Steve's hopes had been finally justified.

He had to see the body. He'd contacts who had contacts with Nick Fury; it didn't take long to procure the means to get into the Helicarrier.

To get to the body.

He was sure, in an absent sort of way, that others had been trying too, that others had come, officially or, as in his case, illicitly; but when he got in, it was just him and--Steve.

(He'd left Redwing behind, even; he would be too obvious on the Helicarrier. Redwing's presence in his mind was constant but quiet and sad--Redwing watched through his eyes and mourned too.)

Sam wasn't an expert. He couldn't *say* that the body in front of him definitively wasn't a clone, wasn't somehow still alive *somehow*--it helped, even though it *looked* like the man he'd known so long and well, *seemed* dead and gone beyond all help.

He pressed hands on his chest, touched the man's blood; and, uncaring of leaving traces of his presence, he pressed his lips to Steve's, as if to give him the breath of life.

But there was no response.

"You can't die, Steve. *Cap*. You can't die--if I have to be you myself."

Falcon turned and left. No one interfered with him as he left, though he was not as careful as he had been in entering; he hardly cared if he had been detected.

Redwing keened in the skies as he rejoined his human friend.

Tony Stark watched silently, deleting security footage and diverting personnel as necessary.


End file.
